


Let Go

by 8luejay



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Premature Ejaculation, Teasing, also sensitive elf ears, in which fenris is a virgin and anders is a huge sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8luejay/pseuds/8luejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was concern, of all things, in Anders' voice. Didn't he realize what he was doing? He always had been a fool, giving too much of himself to others and to impossible causes, but what he was trying to give here and now...  Fenris wanted it so badly, but it was more than he felt like he deserved, even from the abomi-- mage."</p><p>Fenris has never once had an orgasm. Anders decides he needs to fix that, but things between them are never quite that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyriurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriurn/gifts).



"Wait, so let me get this straight," Anders interjected, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in shock as he stared the elf down. "Not only are you a virgin, you haven't even had an _orgasm_ before?"

Fenris shifted his weight uncomfortably. Was it truly necessary for the mage to be so blunt in his curiosities? Never mind how the topic of conversation had even arrived at this point in the first place. "...No," he admitted slowly, feeling the heat of a blush rising to his face.  
  
"Seriously? Not even once? You've never, you know--" the blond made a fist and gestured at his lower torso with his hand. Fenris turned away immediately, cursing silently to himself as he felt that blighted heat spread to redden his pointed ears as well. Of course he knew, but avoiding more of this ridiculous mage's crude demonstrations seemed far more preferable at the moment than informing him so.  
  
"My apologies for disappointing you. I was a little preoccupied with performing my duties as a _slave_ ," Fenris spat the word like it tasted terribly bitter on his tongue. "As you might imagine, there was little privacy to be had or time for..." He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. "Recreational activities."  
  
Behind him, Anders snorted a quick laugh. "Is that what they call it over in Tevinter? See, where I'm from, it's perfectly natural to slip off and have a good, hard wank once in a while," he informed, amusement clear in his voice. "Not much privacy in the Circle either, frankly, but it never stopped me. I just can't believe you've honestly never indulged in a healthy dose of self-love."  
  
Fenris didn't even need to turn to face him again to know there was a smug grin plastered to the man's lips. Lips he'd kissed before, in the strange confusing dance their relationship had been doing as of late between nettling rivals and begrudging yet passionate mutual attraction and, most recently and most absurdly, some kind of maddening growing affection through it all.  
  
Lips he remembered well were pliant and soft in contrast with the scratchiness of his ever-present stubble and often tasted faintly of honeyed tea, and now with the aid of those lewd remarks, Fenris couldn't help but imagine those sweet lips parted and gasping low moans of pleasure as the mage thrust into his own hand, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he drew ever closer to the edge and...  
  
"Some of us are capable of some measure of restraint," Fenris managed to force out, voice surprisingly even in his attempt to abruptly derail that particular train of thought. "I fail to see what it matters to-- ngh!" The elf grunted in surprise as he was interrupted by a sudden very close presence and a warm breath on his ear.  
  
If he didn't already know it was merely Anders trying to get a rise out of him and had instead followed his first instinct, the mage would have likely become unburdened of a vital organ or two. As it was though, Fenris merely tensed, not out of true discomfort at the contact but simply not knowing what exactly Anders was up to.  
  
"It matters," the blond purred silkily from behind him, his hands effortlessly gliding up Fenris' slender sides to pull him back flush against his chest, "because personally, I find it a terrible shame that you've never once experienced one of life's greatest..." A tilt of his head, a soft brush of burnished-gold hair against dark skin, and Anders' tongue flickered out, teasing, to run lightly along the shell of the elf's ear. " _Pleasures_."  
  
Fenris couldn't help but let out a shuddering gasp then; his ears were incredibly sensitive and he hadn't quite been expecting that, but he turned and roughly pushed Anders away when he realized that embarrassing sound had come from him.  
  
" _Fasta vass_ , mage!" he swore loudly, all too aware that it was no longer merely his face that was burning, but now his whole body felt on fire just from such a simple attention. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Warm amber eyes crinkled at the edges as the man smiled far, far too innocently to be the slightest bit credible. "Trying something," he said simply, a single brow raised, like it was absurdly obvious. "And it seems my little hunch just might be on the right track, considering I can practically see the steam rising up from your pretty head."  
  
Frustrated in a way the inexperienced elf didn't quite know how to place, he reacted instinctively by shoving Anders hard until the mage's back hit the wall with a light _thud_ , the feathers on his ridiculous coat sticking up at the impact to give him the impression of an unusually lanky, puffed-up bird. It would have been amusing had he not been so thoroughly riled up at this point.  
  
"And just what," Fenris' lips curled up into a snarl even as he felt a rush of satisfaction seeing that smug smile wiped from the other man's face to be replaced with a wide-eyed look of surprise, "is that supposed to mean?"  
  
To his credit, Anders recovered quickly, though once the astonishment too faded from his expression there was a glimmer of something darker than his prior amusement as he met the elf's gaze defiantly, something hungry and almost predatory.  
  
"It means," he reached out a hand, an inquisitive gentle motion that contrasted starkly with the warrior's rough handling of him, to caress the same pointed ear almost fondly, "I believe I've found your weakness, darling. You look like you could come in your trousers for me right now, just from this."  
  
Fenris opened his mouth in an attempt to scoff at that very notion, intending to tell the mage just how absurd he sounded. Instead, between the rather novel feeling of nimble fingers giving attentions to his ears, the sensitivity of which was as much news to Fenris as to the mage in all honesty with the lack of self-exploration the elf had the chance to do before, and the low seductive tone Anders' voice had taken on to mutter such things to him, the words fizzled out somewhere along the path from his brain to his tongue.  
  
Despite his best efforts, in response the warrior ended up sputtering nothing but a jumbled sorry mess of a sound halfway between a faint groan and, Maker help him, a _whine_. Oh, Anders' grin was positively devilish when Fenris dared to bring his furiously embarrassed gaze up to meet the other's face again. Even with his back firmly against the wall and a slighter yet far stronger man between him and any way out, there was no question of who had the upper hand in... whatever this even was between them anymore.  
  
"You can't even deny it! I _have_ wondered about those ears of course, but..." The mage's fingers drifted up to gently thread through white hair in what seemed to be an act of mercy before instead he just resumed his onslaught on Fenris' ear by leaning to give the lobe a delicate nibble and a gentle suck. Such light, teasing affections and the elf found it simply unfair the profound effect it was having on him. He had to bite his lip hard to prevent another shameful sound from escaping, but he couldn't help the way his head subconsciously tilted in silent invitation for more.  
  
"I never thought this would be all it took to reduce Fenris, the man I've seen reach into someone's chest and tear out their still-beating heart, into an elf-shaped pile of incoherent goo," Anders continued with a chuckle of hot breath against his skin, and Fenris managed to snap out of his pleasured haze sufficiently to realize he'd had quite enough.  
  
"I suggest," he growled, low and threatening, jerking the other man back by the collar of his coat to distance that infuriatingly talented mouth from his ears once again, pointed gauntlets piercing the worn fabric, "you cease this teasing immediately, mage. Unless you wish to be the next to experience such an extraction, in which case I would gladly oblige, or..."  
  
"Or?" Anders interjected as the warrior trailed off, a curious look on his face as a pink tongue flicked out to dampen his lips. Sod it all, he'd hoped the mage wouldn't have noticed that last bit. Fenris didn't even know exactly what he'd been about to say himself, but he was far too aware that not all of the thoughts going through his mind of what he'd like to do in retaliation to Anders right now involved pain. Not even most of them, if he was being honest.  
  
"Or nothing!" he snapped, releasing his hold on the man's coat like it had burned him, and stepping back to no longer block the way should the mage desire to leave. He did not, apparently, as he merely adjusted his clothing with a slight huff of annoyance as he noticed the new holes in his favorite coat, followed by a pointed stare at... Oh no.  
  
The elf immediately turned away, his heart feeling like it skipped a beat, but it was already too late. His armor was designed for a balance of swift, quiet movement and sufficient defense without sacrificing strength better used to wield his heavy sword. Loose, baggy fabric would only get in the way and potentially get caught on things and so, underneath his breastplate and tunic, his leggings had always clung close to the slender muscles of his thighs. It was _practical_.  
  
It also did absolutely nothing at the moment to conceal his growing erection, a fact that clearly did not go unnoticed by Anders. In a swift movement, the taller man was behind him once again, hand wandering around to cup boldly at Fenris' groin, causing the elf to cry out in surprise and sudden pleasure, his hips unconsciously bucking into the touch.  
  
"Are you quite certain of that? Because _this_..." he murmured, far too close to Fenris' ear again, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin and his voice now low and with an unmistakable lustful rasp. Then he stroked the warrior's cock through his leggings for emphasis, and it was like nothing Fenris had ever felt before and it was good, so good, it was all he could do to keep quiet. "...makes me wonder if you weren't thinking of something a little bit more fun."  
  
Fenris groaned, eyes squeezed closed in embarrassment and... anticipation? Excitement? But there was a flicker of anxiety too as he was very out of his element at the moment; his knowledge was of serving and protecting, killing and pain, being owned and used. Slaves weren't allowed pleasure, his mind unhelpfully reminded him, and he silently screamed back at it that he was no longer a slave, hadn't been for years, but it did nothing to uncoil the knot in his gut that was equal parts desire and fear that by even _thinking_ of this man the way he'd been doing, he was indulging in something not meant for him.  
  
"I... M-mage. Anders," he corrected, and the blond knew something was off if Fenris actually used his name, releasing him immediately and the elf almost wished he hadn't said anything because he ached at the loss of that warm touch already.  
  
"What's wrong?" There was concern, of all things, in Anders' voice. Didn't he realize what he was doing? He always had been a fool, giving too much of himself to others and to impossible causes, but what he was trying to give here and now... Fenris wanted it so badly, but it was more than he felt like he deserved, even from the abomi-- mage.  
  
"What... are you doing?" Fenris asked slowly, turning his head back to meet Anders' eyes and there was an unusually lost, vulnerable look on the warrior's face through the lingering blush spread over his cheeks.  
  
"Trying to make you feel good," Anders replied, dropping all hints of flirting and snark to worry his lip gently between his teeth, a tell Fenris knew meant he was nervous. For all their disagreements and bickering, all the man's shameless teasing and lewd remarks and affinity for touching despite it all, he'd never actually want to force himself on anyone.  
  
"Is... Was that too much?" And there was that blighted concern again. This ridiculous mage was _concerned_ about him and Fenris didn't know how to tell him he was simply... confused. Perhaps he didn't have to explain, not now, but he could answer a question well enough.  
  
"...No. You may... continue, if you wish." It wasn't as eloquently worded as the elf would have liked to express his interest and consent, but it was plenty good enough for Anders, who let out a sigh of relief at hearing he hadn't pushed Fenris too far or made him truly uncomfortable.  
  
"Gladly," he said, sounding so sincere that Fenris willed himself to believe it, absurd as it felt to him to be desired in such a way. And then Anders was nibbling and sucking on the tips of his pointed ears, wrapping one arm around Fenris' waist to pull him closer, the other hand drifting back down to deftly work the elf's length free of its confines, and Fenris found it quite difficult to think about anything at all.  
  
The sensations were intoxicating, intense in a way he'd never felt before. His entire body felt alight and responsive to every touch, every stroke to his swollen cock, each swipe of the mage's tongue or graze of his teeth or whispered affection to his ear. The warmth and weight of another body pressed against him, giving him pleasure so eagerly while asking for nothing in return, was at the same time not nearly enough in a way Fenris didn't quite understand and far, far too much for him to handle.  
  
He arched back into the taller man's chest, not knowing what he was supposed to do with his hands especially considering he hadn't even had the chance to remove his gauntlets, and he couldn't help but let out soft groans between heavy breaths as Anders' hand worked on pumping his aching length. And then the mage thumbed at his slit at the same time as a particularly hard suck on the tip of his ear and Fenris felt his knees give a violent quiver.  
  
He would have fallen where he stood if it weren't for Anders' hold on him, pulling him back to lean against his chest, and he felt a rush of intense shame at how weak he must seem, but for once the other man didn't have a teasing remark to make. Instead he quietly, patiently shushed Fenris' attempts to stammer out something, never stopping his touches, murmuring to him reassurances that were far too tender for what the elf would ever expect to hear from him, and it had barely been a few moments since this had all began but that was all it took to coil heat and pressure so tight inside Fenris until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I-I... I can't... Anders, I..." He couldn't form the words, but he didn't need to. The mage pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck, careful to avoid his lyrium brands, and whispered with warm breath against his skin.  
  
"It's okay. You can let go." His words hung heavy in the air with more knowledge than he let on. He understood more than Fenris had ever intended for him to without him saying a word about it. He didn't understand why Anders was being so gentle and kind with him _now_ , it was so different from their usual interactions, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. "I want to see you fall apart under my touch. I want to hear your voice when I drive you mad with pleasure. Come for me, darling."  
  
As if on cue, Fenris did exactly that, a loud broken moan escaping his lips unbidden as his release spurted in hot streaks into the mage's hand and he all but collapsed back into the taller man, panting and shaky with the aftershocks of his orgasm, the first time he'd ever experienced such an intense pleasure that it clouded his head into something of a daze.  
  
He was vaguely aware of Anders bodily moving him to rest on a chair and regain his composure and ability to support his own weight, and the other man must have grabbed a rag without him noticing because he'd wiped away the cum from his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world to him and gently bent to clean Fenris as well-- not as thorough as the bath he'd need later but it would do for now-- and tuck him back into his leggings with a self-satisfied little smile.  
  
"Incoherence just from my hand, huh? I can't wait to show you much more exciting things," he chuckled, but it was more affectionate than cruel. Still, Fenris' eyes went wide as he stared at the mage.  
  
"You want to... do this again?" The warrior wasn't sure how to process that, furrowing his brow. It was irritating how Anders had seemed to presume Fenris wanted a next time-- true, it just might have been an accurate assumption, but that wasn't the point.  
  
"Just teasing, love." The mage gave a chaste kiss to his cheek and he could feel the smile on the man's lips against his skin as Anders did his best to ignore his own arousal that had grown just from pleasing Fenris so, not wanting to push him too far all at once. But the concept of reciprocation didn't register in Fenris' mind at the moment so much as the startling realization of what he'd just called him. _Love_.  
  
His heart fluttered oddly at the sound of it, somewhere between giddiness and nausea and confusion, but somehow not an unpleasant feeling. _Love_. Anders did tend to give his affection openly and shamelessly, it didn't necessarily mean anything, it was just another of his sweet nothings, right? _Love_.  
  
"...Unless you'd like to take me up on that, of course," the mage smirked, and it was with no small amount of effort that Fenris restrained the urge to punch the smugness right out of him. Lightly, of course, but it was somehow comfortingly familiar that the urge was still there, however it may have shifted from any true intent to harm into... this. Some strange form of affection and intimacy between an even stranger pair that had somehow ended up tangled up in each other deeper than either would have ever thought possible.  
  
_Love_.


End file.
